


Talk Fast

by ishie



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 2010, Female Friendship, Gen, One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one bright spot in the day is when her phone buzzes with a new text from Penny.</p><p><i>ur never gonna beleive whos comin to ur bday party</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lissapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lissapocalypse).



> Written for Lissapocalypse as a thank you for her donation in the sheldon_penny Help Haiti fundraiser. Prompt was Missy/Penny friendship.

There are three things Missy Cooper hates:

  1. working lunches during the summer
  2. when her mom calls bright and early on Sunday morning to guilt her into church
  3. going to church with a hangover.

How lucky for her that today she gets all three.

The one bright spot in the day is when her phone buzzes with a new text from Penny.

_ur never gonna beleive whos comin to ur bday party_

Missy looks at the timestamp and sighs. It's another three weeks until she leaves for California to celebrate her thirtieth. But Penny's already got her so worked up she could just about fly there by herself, and she doesn't even mind that she's practically older than dirt.

She sneaks into the walk-in freezer and hits Penny's number. "I got about six seconds before my assistant finds me so talk fast!"

Like she really has to tell Penny to talk fast.

"So you remember how I went in for that table read last week and blah blah Brad Pitt was there?"

Missy sucks in a breath and forgets how to stand. She crushes at least six puff pastries under her elbow. When she tries to talk, all that comes out is a high-pitched squeal.

Luckily, Penny's really good at translating.

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 19 January 2010  
> Finished: 19 January 2010


End file.
